<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Separated at Birth by WaywardFairchild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630768">Separated at Birth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild'>WaywardFairchild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Norman Osborn Being a Jerk, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Harry Osborn are siblings, Peter Parker &amp; Harry Osborn are twins, Twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark raised Peter Stark while Norman Osborn raised Harry Osborn. Neither child would know about their other parent until something happened that made Tony come back into Harry's life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Osborn &amp; Peter Parker, Harry Osborn &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Past Norman Osborn/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Separated at Birth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/gifts">LilacsAndLilies</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony Stark was at a college party when he met Norman Osborn. Tony dated the man at first as a way to piss off Howard, but slowly he fell in love with Norman. Norman would treat him like he was the best person in his life. So when they got engaged in 2000, none of their friends were surprised. Tony and Norman even went through getting a surrogate so they could have their own children. When the boys were born, twins, Tony and Norman were over the moon according to their friends. Tony was a great father to his boys. Peter and Harry loved their dad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony had watched his sons walk for the first time while Norman was away. Both boys were in the playpen and had been fighting so Tony separated them. He turned for a second but turned back to see Peter taking his first steps as Harry got up to take his own. Tony ended up stopping all work to take his boys upstairs to keep them from fighting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony never expected to find out about Norman. Tony had planned to leave as soon as he found out but Norman fought him for custody of their children. Tony had a past that would look bad so he went with Norman’s compromise. He took Peter while Norman took Harry. The two boys cried. Norman ignored his son leaving him to Emily or the nannies, but Tony made sure that he was part of Peter’s life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things people forget about seem to be the things that others rather people not remember. Tony Stark was a household name, but his ex-boyfriend was a name that people liked to bring up when people remember that he was alive. Norman Osborn was only talked about when something happened. People never remembered that Tony Stark and Norman Osborn dated or that they had been engaged with two children until Norman decided to leave Tony for Emily Lyman. They made a deal to split the boys, twins who were not identical. Twins who ended up never knowing about their other sibling or that there was a possibility that they could be siblings. Peter and Harry ended up meeting at school but the public never caught their friendship. Peter and Harry grew up as best friends but their parents never knew. They never mentioned the other boy because they knew their fathers’ opinions on the other man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you ever wonder why our dads hate each other?” Harry asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rivallying companies,” Peter suggested. The two would hang at Ned’s or hide out at another friend’s house when things at Harry’s home got bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony accidentally met the other boy when none of their friends were able to hang out but Harry didn’t want to come home. Tony seemed surprised. Harry and Peter were cuddling watching a movie as they talked about Peter’s latest crush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you have a crush on MJ,” Harry joked as Peter talked about how he was planning on asking her out. Tony watched as the two boys chatted. He came over to let Peter know he was home when Peter saw him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Dad,” Peter said. Harry turned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mr. Stark,” Harry said with a smile at the man holding out his hand. Tony look the boy over before he looked at his son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I have seen you around,” Tony said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Harry.” Harry put on a smile but Peter held his friend close not wanting Tony to kick him out. Tony noticed something and told the boys that he had to go. He knew the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That went better than I thought it might go,” Peter said. Harry agreed as the two changed the topic back to their crushes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony knew he had to find out what was going on. He had seen the bruises on his other son and he was not going to allow this to continue. Norman answered pretty quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want Stark?” Norman asked. Tony hadn’t heard from Norman since Peter had got sick and Norman found out a few months ago. Tony had called to let him know that Peter had been really sick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to answer this question honestly, why does my son have bruises on his skin?” Tony asked. Norman seemed to be quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have not seen Peter since he was a toddler,” Norman said avoiding what Tony meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I meant Harry, not Peter. Peter brought Harry home with him after school. I guess they are friends,” Tony told the other man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harold must have tripped,” Norman lied. Tony knew he was lying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am calling CPS and don’t expect him to come home tonight,” Tony said annoyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep the mistake child,” Norman said. “Emily and I are planning on having a better child then that boy.” Before Tony could say any more the phone call ended. Tony wondered how he was going to tell Harry. He walked out to see Harry and Peter laughing as the two joked about something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you both want for dinner?” Tony asked. Peter looked at Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My father will probably want me home soon,” Harry said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you should be fine to stay a little longer,” Tony said as he smiled at the boy wondering how Norman could ever see his son as a mistake. The boys looked at each other confused but the two figured they should just go along with the idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m in the mood for some Italian,” Peter said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same,” Harry said. Tony nodded as he texted Pepper to pick up some Italian food on her way home. The two boys started playing Mario Kart as Tony made some calls with his lawyers and a social worker. Once he had the papers he needed against his ex-fiance, Tony looked at his boys who were helping Pepper get everything ready for dinner. He joined them as the boys told Pepper about their day. Tony’s phone went off and he looked at it shocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norman: So now you are getting your lawyers involved</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony rolled his eyes as he put his phone back in his pocket as Pepper looked at him confused. Tony just smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He texted me about something,” Tony said. Pepper looked at Tony wondering what Tony had done this time. Tony’s phone went off again. He looked at it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norman: You want no contact with me or the kids now? So have no contact with Percy for the last twelve years wasn’t bad enough but no now you want to take Harold away as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony got up and excused himself from the table as the two boys looked at Pepper. Pepper watched Tony go into the other room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that about?” Peter asked. Pepper didn’t know what to tell her son. She had pretty much raised the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your dad has been fighting with your other parent lately. Something came up and the two are arguing over something that we thought was in the past,” Pepper told Peter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this about when I got sick?” Peter asked. Pepper didn’t know how much Peter knew so she decided to change the topic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you liking your dinner?” She asked both boys. The boys knew something wasn’t been said and that something had happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony called Norman annoyed with the man. Norman picked up as soon as Tony called him already ranting at the new agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just take both boys away!” Norman shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if you actually wanted to be a father,” Tony said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, like Pepper isn’t raising Philip for you,” Norman said. Tony had it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His name is Peter and if you can’t keep your own son’s name right or can’t keep your hands off your other son then maybe never seeing either of them will be the best option,” Tony said. “The social worker will be here tonight to talk with Harry about what happened and I have a feeling you will not be seeing our son again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never laid a hand on Harold!” Norman shouted. Tony knew then what was going on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So she hit my son? You let her hit my son,” Tony said annoyed. Norman kept quiet. “Go have a kid with your slut, Norman and stay away from me and my boys.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony hung up and went back into the dining room as the boys looked at Tony as if he might have some answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just had a business call to make. Harry, do you mind talking to someone for me?” Tony asked. Pepper looked at Tony as if she wanted more answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who would this person be?” Harry asked confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her name is May Parker and she works with Peter a lot,” Tony said. Peter looked at Tony confused. May checked in on Peter whenever something came up. Peter knew she was a social worker. He knew his father was someone. Harry seemed to look at Peter and Peter nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I can talk to her,” Harry said. Tony smiled as he looked at his boys. Tony knew he would have to tell them eventually but he figured it would be better to wait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry talked with May as she asked him about his home life. He didn’t know why she kept asking about the bruises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does Emily hit you?” May asked. Harry didn’t know why she wanted to know this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you really here?” Harry asked. May looked at her papers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your dad just wants to get you into a better home,” May said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Norman doesn’t care about me,” Harry said. May looked shocked but noted that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t talking about Norman,” May said. Harry realized who she was talking about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know my other dad,” Harry said. May nodded as she looked at his file. “Emily does hit me from time to time.” May wrote something down as she continued to talk with Harry about Emily and Norman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony talked to May who said they had a case that would work against Norman. Tony looked at his boys as they talked quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should tell them what is going on,” Tony said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think Harry partially knows,” May said. Tony thanked May who went to deal with their case as he joined the boys in the living room. He didn’t know how to tell them but he figured he would slowly ease them into the news. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did something happen?” Peter asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May thinks we can get you away from Emily if you want Harry,” Tony said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I would live with my dad?” Harry asked. “Cause Norman always said he lived in Malibu and I don’t want to leave Peter behind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We got a hold of him and he lives here in New York now,” Tony said. Harry grinned when he heard that. He really didn’t want to try to make friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Harry said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t thank me yet,” Tony said. “We still have a trial that you won’t have to be apart thanks to May. She is really good. She has helped me keep Peter aways from his other father and I’m glad about that now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Peter asked. He knew nothing about his other father. Tony wouldn’t tell Peter about his other father besides the fact that he was not in their life because Tony and his father had some deal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You remember me mentioning a deal with your other father?” Tony asked. Peter nodded as he looked at his father. “We had twin boys, Peter you have a twin brother. When you both were born we were happy and I didn’t expect your father to leave but then he cheated on me and I went to take you boys but he figured that he should raise you so we came up with a compromise that I regret to this day. He took one boy and I took the other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I have a twin brother?” Peter asked. Tony nodded and Peter didn’t know what to say. Somewhere out there was his twin. Harry figured it out before Peter even had time to realizes it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re my dad,” Harry said. Tony nodded and Harry looked at Tony before he wrapped his arms around the man who was his father. Tony was going to bring his other son home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper came into the living room to see Tony on the couch asleep with both of his boys cuddled up to him. She knew that the boys would be safe with their dad. She grabbed a blanket knowing Peter couldn’t thermoregulate and placed it over the three. Pepper took a picture before leaving her husband and his two boys to sleep in peace. Tony finally had both his boys home. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>